Numbers of insanity
by SayuriMyusune
Summary: Saya and her sister Shiki are orphans that were raised from a facility...place where they were forced to memories number broadcasts and remember them . They were adopted by rich people and twists and paths of the insane for these two had just begun
1. Chapter 1

(Numbers of insanity)

Sanity was all in the past for we have been insane for a long time. We were given something special that we watched and listened and we memorized the numbers and we have been treated like rats, although all that changed when someone went insane and wrote numbers all over her walls, floors, and even her tables and bed. I Saya was also involved in this and I never uttered the numbers or point out any pictures that had imaginary numbers. I was given numbers (0-3-2-0-2-5/ 23-39-24-12-19) which I don't know what it means but it means something. We all had a radio and we are forced to listen and memorize the numbers, we all had different number codes that we were assigned and memorize it. I was only 19 when this happened.

Ch1 Adoption and numbers

It was dark and cold in my room and it was our usual broadcast time that we were told we must listen to, guards watched us from the windows and they were like cold soldiers without emotions. They told me, "When you hear the broadcasted numbers you will recite it back." I nodded slowly and began to wait for the numbers to be broadcasted, when my radio turned on it was static first then music played like it was a music box which I heard before. The radio broadcaster (0-3-2-0-2-5/ 23-39-24-12-19) which is the usual numbers I was given unlike the others which was hard to memorize but they do it anyways. The guards said to now recite it and in a clear voice, after I say it in a clear way the guard whispered to the other guard and nodded. He said I will have lunch soon and rest for today, the usual I looked outside my window and saw the blue sky and realized and muttered that I am stuck in this dark small world and hoping some freedom to occur in my life.

I began to read my book that is called 1984 which was not a pleasant book for me because of it reminds me of this place where everyone is like a mindless people acting like everyone is an enemy. I blew my hair from my face and began to scratch the stone wall out of boredom, all of a sudden the small door slot from my door opened quickly and the warden told me to come out and get dressed and ready. I began to be surprised and got myself dressed and prepared to whatever is going on. When I opened the door the warden and a few guards stood there with my bags and a wallet they seemed to be for me. As I asked what is this the warden said in a gentleman tone, "You are adopted as so as your sister from a wealthy family. I must also say you're one of the successful people to memorize the numbers and say them without forgetting or going insane." I narrowed my eyes and buttoned my jacket saying that I'm just gifted to remember things without dropping a numbers and letters, the guards and the warden nodded and told me on the front door of the building is where your family is at and your sister waiting. All went silent when we continued to walk till we reached to the sicken room.

When we pass through the sicken level which I heard is a horrifying place full of people went insane and crazy after a few weeks listening to the numbers over and over again. I took one good look at one room with the window open when we exited the sicken room, the room is full of numbers and the person is crawled into a ball sitting in the corner back and forth and screaming her numbers. As we passed the room I saw a lot of strong people with white coats going into the sicken level and after that the scream stopped and a wail begins, we stepped into a silver elevator which was sheer clean and has also has a speaker broadcasting numbers as usual. As we ascended from the dark hell the numbers still waved into our minds to remember where are we at and why are we here and so on. As we walked the long hallways with propaganda of numbers which I can translate, "THE WORLD IS YOURS TO RULE!" which I deny what it describes this place and I think they mean our small rooms is ours to rule and the pictures is a man reading a paper full of words that centers a little shining man holding a hammer of numbers. I looked down ignoring the pictures and continued to walk. As I saw the front door of the outside world I saw a tall still man and a woman with a kind smile which I doubt if she's kind or not I don't know, as the warden and the guards hand my bags and wallet to me they told me to have good luck and carry the numbers with you that someday you'll be able to understand what it means. We waited for my sister who she's only 16 years old and she's more stable and unstable which turned her into a person with multi personalities. On the left hall I saw her with a dark coat, a leather hat, dark brown boots, and white sweater. She had long dark hair and pale skin, she had empty eyes that describes her of what they did to her of implanting numbers in her brain and been through hell for years. Her name was Shiki.

When Skiki saw me her empty eyes went back to normal and walked to me and hugged me as what she always does when I come along. When I pat her head she began to mutter her numbers which seems impossible to understand on her voice,(24-35-56-21-19-16/23-6-27-3-34-10) I did not know what it means for she was pressured and forced to memorize the tones and number translation. The warden says that we are the most successful people that remembers the numbers and never forgets them. The man and the woman was surprised and says that we are successful if there was two people to know this and everyone agreed on it. As I watched our parents who adopted us sign the papers a maid told us to pick up our bags and put it in the back of the cars and get into the car, the maid looked at us as if we were successful people and left us a smile. I doubt that was a real smile because we were useful people or so were called "human tools" to memorize and various things that we wish to forget. As we enter the black car the maid sat across us facing toward us because the middle of the car had a table and there are four long car seats that formed around the table so that we can have conversations.

As we sat facing towards the front the maid sat across us from the table and continued to smile, Shiki clung to my sleeve and told me that she's suspicious and scary because she kept on smiling at us. I told my sister to calm down and let me handle this, I asked the maid why do you keep smiling at us and she responded in a calm way. "I am your maid and I got word you're unique on your records of how you studied history and remembered the numbers from the number station there, no one was sane to exit that place and you're very lucky to be adopted from rich people. I congratulate you!" I nodded and agreed to everything she said to me and told her that we are a type of people with an interest of history and books which I enjoyed and continued to remember. The maid smiles and says were unique as usual which I confirmed she's partially insane but she is suppressing her insanity breakdown. Then on the top of my mind I asked if she went to this place, she was silent and a cold stare as stone but in a few second she went back to a smile that is blank and says to never ask strange questions.

The maid I noticed in her eyes I know she's reciting her numbers which were (0-3-38-4-2/1-9-7-4-23-0) in her head and I know her eyes and pupils are jittering and moving a bit because of what I said and began to shake a bit to try her hardest not to go insane on front of us and do any harsh damaged. My sister Shiki told the maid to snap out of it and the maid subsided and said thank you for snapping out of her episode of that place, as our new mom and our new dad got into the car they told us if we're ok and if we had and fatigue or anything of somewhat. We shook our heads and said we are fine and ok so far. They smiled and said that were going to a special place for us to enjoy for our lives. As we began to move on or they began to drive dark cloud s rolled in and began to rain, we watched outside as the green grass still in our eyes grey and the city was grey as usual, Shiki looked at the puddles and the formed lakes which slowly began to say in a slow muttering voice, "A man in a suit walked into the mirrored lake, the man looked down of his refection which stared face to face each other. Neither of them spoke, neither of them moved as both of their worlds are the same as they continued to watch each other without a sound or a mind." Shikis short story reminded me and the maid of a line from a book that kept everyone in that place speechless when they saw a lake or a puddle. We entered the city where the place was full of cars and people of black, white, and grey. I watched as people everywhere with emotionless expressions as I saw outside building of big large screens of advertisements and news of what is going on in the outside world and everything. I assumed that they are busy and they don't have time for happiness because of the rain pouring which a while ago it was clear blue skies.

The dad told us that the mansion is close and it's in the rich area that you may not leave without a body guard making sure your safe and never to go into the slums for that place is a place of the insanity and where people act and words are harsh and unpleasant even if they are educated it's impossible to deal with them. We agreed and obeyed that rule and safety for us. We got to a gate and giant wall which I assume a check point which is a border a rich and the poor, Shiki asked me if were considered rich. I said in response of a yes in mind but was just human tools that they are going to use on decoding numbers and things that we usually do back at that place. We went through the dark tunnel with dark yellow lights till at the end of the tunnel is beautiful city that looks like futuristic type of white and black and everything looks clean and rich. The sky is clear and not as rainy as we usually see and predict for, we passed the city to a long road that leads to a town full of mansions that took a while to get there until we got to the nearly the end of the mansion towns. The car entered our new home which is a big complex mansion which I could get lost in but I will memorize the place as soon as I know my way and such as I know.

When our new mother and father who adopted us got out two maids opened the door for us and helped our bags and helped us take off our coat. Shiki still clung to my sleeve being scared and everyone a stranger as usual as we looked at the maids that just smiled at us which made us uncomfortable for us to walk and to move on into the big white door which is like going into a different realm of what we never knew. When we went inside everything was clear white and the furniture was fancy in a way for the first time saw a different color besides grey, black, and white. We were told to wear slippers and to follow the head maid to our rooms where we will also start our work of translating numbers until we are done then we can take a break. Our room is rather large and it's like going to a world filled with glass and I assume touch screen as I am correct. I saw two clear thick glass tables with our names on it with stacks of glass tablets in the (inbox) that I can see have numbers we must translate in a faster way, the head maid told us, "I suggest you to look around and familiarize ourselves in this mansion before you start work which you get paid for every translated numbers from number station you decode. You have no problem of doing this right? "We watched as she bowed and left our room and two maids stood on the door way which I assumed watching us until we approach the door. Shiki noticed my wrapped sweater and asked why I brought that radio with me; it brings horrifying memories of that place. I stared outside the window which showed three glass buildings which the glass has numbers appear out of nowhere, the numbers were red and reminded me from alarm clocks or digital clocks which slowly I began to grip my fist thinking it's not over and our lives of numbers and broadcast station memorization is just continuing in advance.

(I don't know why I typed and started this dark, depressing, and psychotic story…..maybe it's the influence from call of duty black ops? numbers? or I stumbled a weird part of YouTube again that lead me to number station broadcast videos…..who knows but I'm not telling or saying for….it's a mystery…..i don't care its an alternative type of you say…anime mixed with dark modern brainwashing blab la bla you know….till or wait till I type the next story

CH2 (Glass of Madness)


	2. Chapter 2

-I must be bored because of the clouds that I always see…..or the city I stare in a distance which I don't know why but I always think of brainwashing and numbers…..aha im stupid~ I hope you have fun.

Ch.2 (voice of reflection)

I worked throughout the day and night without taking a break or anything that would make me flinch and or would make me look what's on front or behind me. Shiki my younger sister worked faster with eyes and fingers on focus taping on the screen decoding and translating codes and numbers which I knew she's in her own world of decoding and numbers which still drove her to madness. I was halfway done. I was done with my 64th tablet filled with mores codes which was simple and easy which everyone in this city must know all costs. While I took my 65th tablet I took a quick glimpse of the room and saw only the same clear fancy room filled with technology, a large T.V which played the same H.D ocean over and over, and the maids stood on front of the door and one maid was standing right next to me without moving which I assumed she is waiting for me to be done with the decoding translation that goes and transfers to the capital. As I typed, tapped, scanned, and focused the whole small lines which looked like they are stacked together. I was very tired and weary of all these numbers which feel like they are flashing on my face.

I was done all 100 number and mores codes tablets which was places on the inbox and then the maids picked them up into a black box, then tapped, then a stamp, and labeling classified despite this is all we decoded and not know why they need this so badly. I dropped my cold sore hands on the arm rest thinking that its over for today but will continue tomorrow, Shiki was done ten minutes ago and began to rub her hands with hand sanitizer and then slowly set her hands down on her lap which now clenched her shirt with a strong grip. My young sister asked me in a shaking voice, "w-why must we c-continue this….n-n-nightmare…..no more numbers…no more numbers…" I felt cold and a chill as I saw her face pale and tired from her blue and red eyes that looked empty still. I began to wonder because the eyes of our family we never knew were blue and considered a rare type of family type. I wondered what happened to her other right eye which her eye has a red iris and dark red cornea as if her iris was replaced with a sapphire. The maids asked us if we are hungry or thirsty, Shiki didn't say anything for she is still shaking and still mumbling, "No more numbers." I had no choice but to say for her and I that we will have juice and warm soup. They nodded their heads and said that our soup and drinks will be here shortly, I felt like all the maids minds are suppressed because of the insanity of "that place" which most people or children were forced to learn numbers, codes, a lot of history, English, and tough mathematics.

One maid though was I felt nice and completely normal which she was friendlier to us that all the maids counted. Shiki my sister didn't like her because she seemed or so Shiki thought she's very suspicious and more insane than me, she might break and go insane easily if we provoke it or anything sensitive questions we might ask. She began to speak to my sister asking, "You don't trust me do you?" My sister gives a emotionless stare then slowly nodes thinking following what she wants to ask will not show her scary face. Then the maid says with a smile, "you should, not everyone is friendly in this mansion and they can become very violent and possibilities of kill someone or break things. You are considered lucky because not one of these maids would want to kill you because you're special and useful to satisfy their insanity of the number broadcasts that the number station that only the city can know. Not the world, they won't know what it is." I began to be relieved a bit but still my guard is still us and ready for any attacks that may occur, Shiki grabbed my sleeve thinking the words she said were true or not and thus worried of me. As the doors open and the two maids with our juice and soup on a tray cart the maid right next to me told me, "observe and listen carefully of what the maid on front of you is saying behind the words you expect, your sister has no problem knowing this right?

Then the maids put the tray on front of us and said, "Your meal is ready." I began to listen carefully if I were to believe the maid next to me is speaking the truth or not, I listen very carefully ask I suddenly thought what's behind those words "Your meal is ready" which I still couldn't get it. Shiki gasped and said that the two maids are saying, "THE NUMBERS ARE READY!" I guess we are just taking things too lightly as we stand and speak. When I got to bed after the shower I laid on the bed staring at the ceiling and began to wonder of the days we spent here and how long are we going to be treated like people instead of machines? I glanced to the left towards the door and only one maid stood there staring straight like she is guarding the door or something, I asked why don't you sleep instead of standing there it's pointless to stand there. The maid didn't say anything for five minutes and continued to stare blankly until she answered, "It's my job to guard your door your special." She says it with a smile. I shrugged into creepiness of all the maids always smile whenever we try to point out the morality and what they should be doing so. I began to wonder show is Shiki my sister doing and how is her episodes and jesters doing. I worry about her.

(shikis dreams)

(Numbers are everything, Numbers are everywhere, the memories of what the doctors and the radios they treated to me. They said I'm special but why did they broadcast the numbers to everyone to this city including me? The doctors, the surgeons…my eye….I began to see all the doctors and I'm strapped on a table as I see my blue eye on front of me as the doctors around me shoved a sapphire iris/pupils with tools that are horrifying . When the eye felt like it was connected I felt like I can hear a man's voice saying over and over, "11-23-9-33-6-9-4-16-3-0-5-9" and then darkness rose as appeared around me then the numbers appeared on screen keep broadcasting those numbers! I pushed one of the aside and ran through the hallway; through the grey hallway that seemed endless when I saw people with numbers coming out of their bodies and began to talk about me of the successful experiment that they done to me. I was an experiment for the government….why us…why all of us…..were like robots without souls. I saw in a distance my sister Saya standing on front of the exit, I got excited hoping we can escape….but I saw was her eyes that reminds me of the nightmare of this place then….guards with black uniform as dark as night grabbed my eyes to blind me then shocked back to reality.)

(Back to Saya's narration)

I heard Shikis screaming and non stop talking which means I fear of her "Experimental Surgery" where she has the sight and the ability to decode and to have visions of what is important and the documents of what the document translated to and from eth a country or a language. I got up and rushed to Shikis room where I found about five maids holding her down and trying to calm her down and not to make a lot of noise. I told everyone to let her go and let me handle it, they let Shiki go and I immediately grabbed her hand and whispered, "The bird arrived to freedom as man dreamed of." Then Shikis pupils gained light back and stopped shaking as if her episode has ended, then she gripped her hand on my hand knowing I'm here and calmed down. The head maid came over to see what is all the noise, she asked what is going on and I said that my sister had an episode of her trauma. The head maid was interested and had me to explain while I have a seat, I took a seat but I was worried that this might disturb everyone on the "Experimental Surgery" and if they were go get it.

I explained first is when Shiki was 5 years old she began to have a hard time of focusing and had no interest of the number broadcasts that is happening and goofed around like a child should. The guards disliked this and have this worst idea of strapping Shiki to a chair and surrounding her with with propaganda and the numbers. Shiki had this fear of people wearing white coats or doctor's because of the "surgical operation" which she was not put to sleep or numbed that she felt the pain and suffered following with blood and screaming of what I heard from the rumors and from her. When Shiki was ten years old the scientists began to use projectors to check the "eye's" function and how it was doing and developing. They project math, geometry, Algebra, Algebra 2, and Calculus. Shiki got them all right in the best timing than the other test subjects they tried. Shiki visited my room where it's a small room like a cell she showed me her records and her perfect performance on her results on the experiment. I remembered patting her head and saying, "Congratulations" and that only time I saw her happiness and her smile for a split second. The guards I remember told her visiting time is up and to head back to her cell where your kind belongs. When Shiki was 15 or last year she was then made to point the elements of the periodic table for five hours and forced to remember the origin and the type of element.

She was known as the "successful one" or the "Child of numbers" I remember she was an example for other people who were forced to memorize depending what they want the subjects to remember. She had less time to rest and more time to test, she had no friend and no one to trust except for me she only trusted and to maintain her insanity. She finally had her rest when we were adopted from our new mother and father, she seemed to be hoping that she could escape this madness but it was a long way and now she says were human tools that were made to decode and remember things. I bit my lip a bit when I felt Shikis finger nails digging into my skin which shows she does not want to be reminded of the past or the painful moments. I told the head maid that this is a painful psychological past that Shiki does not want to remember or bring up in her life. The head maid nodded and understood the situation and said that we will never bring this up and will assure of my sisters safety. I felt tired and said I will be going to bed, I told one of the maids to calm her down and remember the line I said. They agreed to do so. As I walked down the hallway with two maids following me I saw my new father with his dark wardrobe on and looking at me as if I had done well. He told me that my sister was very successful and is a gifted as I am. I asked of what do you know of us and how did you know about my sisters "gift"? He turns and says, "Documents and notes that is all." I watched as the head maid followed him to his room and silence once again fell to the hallway.

I entered my room and sat down on my table and touched the touch table, I noticed it was a hologram and was given a styles from one of the maids. I noticed the time right now is 2:39 am and was rather early than usual, I began to research on this city and noticed this city was built in 2089 and everyone was rather split from poor to rich. The children in the district were sent to buildings for "special education" they pictures was interesting yet no one showed any expressions or any names. When I began to scroll down I found our "building" which was built in 2100 where the "EXPERIMENTAL SURGURY" was around and active there, the records of the first few ones was a failure and many of them died from it. A few years later till I saw the date 2105 when my sister Shiki was 5 years old and in big bold letters over the article the first successful test subject to obtain the "gift" and was a success of testing for ten years making sure the "eye gift" was a complete success. I was told one of the maids to sleep and I will need it when we wake up at 8:00am sharp, I closed the browser and turned off the hologram and lay down and began to sleep like I was taught when I was a child.

(Sayas dream)

I felt like dreaming of people like ants and I'm in the sky standing looking down wondering why I in the sky and not in the city of grey am. I continued to walk to empty space which suddenly walloped to what I remember the T.V room where Shiki got the first madness. The T.V's only showed a field that lead to freedom and wellness, I cannot tell if this is a pre-vision of us escaping or only an illusion of freedom in my mind that always dreamed off. I cannot tell or admit myself that this is true or not, I noticed a needle that a tube attached to an I.V which is making me sleepy and forced me to lie down and look at the sky. But all that changed when I saw the beautiful scenery turned into cyber punk like place where a bunch of wires and tubes attached to my back and head. I noticed my arm has a tattoo that says "No. 2" and find myself in a human capsule where scientists outside was talking about me outside. They said, "Test Subject No.2 is like a living advanced computer that can be useful to the military and our government. She is the one to lead the nation. The one. Then I looked at the blurry scientist that looks like he is holding onto a lever and pulled it down, then a light on the middle of my sight feels like I'm being pulled into it and into this weird vortex where I see a ton of numbers, data, and D.N.A everywhere like as if the knowledge of the universe poured into my mind which after 3 minutes of seeing all this a burst of light woken me of my sleep. I shook my head and noticed it was just a dream. I looked at my clock on my left. It was 5:38am.

{I know it's weird and so dark that I question why am I typing this and just typing away….I think my imagination is active again and thinking it's fun to put madness in this. Questions? Spoilers? Any of the characters pasts and reasons? We'll wait till chapter 3 to see the next err…..madness and what happened to the past and what's up with Sayas dream. I think Ch.3 will explain…keep on reading on and ask me anything of what you don't understand (p.s this was typed from 3am in the morning)


End file.
